Iron Flower
by KisstheRain14
Summary: Women are supposed to be made of softness and delicacy. Mulan, however, is a trainee at the prestigious military Academy, and nothing - especially sexism - is going to get in the way of her success. Not even her weird feelings for Li Shang. /modern/
1. Chapter 1

**I'm not sure if this will be continued or not. If anyone remembers me from before my hiatus, then this will seem familiar.**

* * *

><p>The alarm blares into her ear and she is startled awake, instantly rolling out of bed and pulling her hair up into the standard bun. She slips into the traditional slippers and pulls on her tunic, belting it tightly at the waist before stumbling out of her dorm. The tatami mats click dryly under her feet as she joins the line of soldiers standing stiffly in front of their rice paper doors.<p>

"Stand straighter, you useless cowards, what if the General was here to see this?" The whiny voice of Chi Fu fills the hall and she rolls her eyes imperceptibly, deeming it too early to be hearing such a high-pitched sound. She counts his footsteps, hearing the usual sixteen before the man stops in front of her. "Fa Mulan, demerits for lateness. You don't get extra time to primp just because you are a woman."

She grits her teeth. She was _not_ the last one out of her dorm, but Chi Fu firmly believes in forbidding women from joining The Academy. The fact that she's the only woman currently enrolled in the prestigious school makes her situation all the harder. But she got into The Academy on her own terms, her skill and determination, and Chi Fu is not going to take that away from her.

Still, scrubbing floors after hours because of fabricated excuses is starting to wear at her nerves.

"Yessir," she replies sharply, staring straight ahead stoically. Chien Po gives her a sympathetic look from behind Chi Fu's back. The odious man himself smirks, opening his mouth to start in on her again.

There's a quiet rustle from the end of the hall as the rice paper door is slid open once again and Mulan stills, fingers curling slightly before she forces herself to relax.

"That won't be necessary, Councilman. I'm sure she has enough demerits due to your antics already." Li Shang enters the scene, voice cool and calm despite his slightly curled upper lip. Everyone knows how much Chi Fu and Li Shang hate each other. Mulan blames it on their testosterone-fueled power struggle.

The aforementioned Councilman swells like a bullfrog. "Excuse me, _Captain, _but it is my responsibility to hand out punishment for whomever deserves it, and Fa Mulan has repeatedly caused - "

"If you'd like to discuss the matter further, we can take it to my office. Now if you'll excuse _me,_ the soldiers and I have training to start."

Mulan feels hot shame crawl down her back as Chi Fu storms off. She's just a student - fights should not be initiated on her behalf. But it's not her place to tell her superior what not to say, so she stays silent and curses Chi Fu only in her mind. Li Shang gives her a detached once-over before striding to the head of the group. He waits expectantly, then at the lack of movement, says, "Move! We don't have all day - get out on the track and do the usual twenty."

There's an organized scramble for the exit and Shang moves to the side, watching the trainees pass by with a slight frown on his face. Mulan starts to step out of the hall when he takes her wrist, pulling her away from the current and to him. Chien Po, Ling, and Yao give her worried looks before filtering out of the area, soon leaving Shang and Mulan alone.

"Captain, I - "

"Be careful," he says quietly, cutting her off. "Chi Fu is not the only one holding such a biased view. It'll be increasingly hard for you to fit in comfortably as you move up the ranks, especially after graduating The Academy."

She bows her head, hyper-aware of his thumb as it rests against her pulse. "Thank you, Captain."

"Get your twenty done. I don't want to see you lagging behind because of a mere thirty second delay."

"Yessir." Mulan hurries out into the breaking sunrise and blinks as the light hits her eyes, the track focusing before her with small dots already scurrying around it. She jogs down the hill, the familiar rhythm of her feet pounding against the earth vibrating through her body.

She swears she can still feel Shang's fingers around her wrist.


	2. Chapter 2

**Continued out of sheer boredom. Thanks for the reviews, everyone!**

**Yeah, the tense has switched to past. Sorry; I shouldn't have used present tense in the first chapter now that this is going to be a longer fic.**

**I also apologize for my lack of knowledge regarding ranks in the Chinese military - I'm assuming that private is the basic rank, like in the American army, since research yielded no results. Also, the recruitment process discussed between Shang and Mulan does exist in China - that _is_ how women are selected. I don't mean to offend, but these are the facts. The articles I read were from 2009, however, so there may have been a change in the process that I'm not aware of. If so, please PM me!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Ling shuffled the deck of cards and dealt everyone at the table a hand, Yao watching him closely to ensure that there was no sleight of hand. Mulan picked up her pile and glanced at it uninterestedly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. It was late evening and the trainees had just finished dinner, leaving them about an hour of free time before their night jog and subsequent lights out. The varnished wooden tables gleamed dully under the single lamp hanging over each one.<p>

"Good thing the Captain was there this morning, huh?" Ling commented, throwing down two cards. "Two aces."

Yao rolled his eyes. "Forget the Captain; Chi Fu is just being a bastard. There has to be something we can do."

"Challenge a superior?" Chien Po asked, shocked. "All of our heads would be on the line."

"Forget about it." Mulan picked out three cards. "Three fours."

"Bullshit." She smiled as Yao flipped the cards over and swore again, finding exactly three fours. He took the pile and started the next.

"We can't just leave it _alone,_" Ling said indignantly. "As your honorary brothers, we're honor-bound to protect you! ... Or something. Still."

"Yeah, cause I can't protect myself despite the intense training we receive for hours on end everyday," Mulan snorted. "Not to mention what I learned before I came to the Academy: karate, taekwondo, ju-jitsu, muay thai, judo, kendo - "

"Yeah, yeah, shut up a bit," Yao growled. "Two eights."

"B.S.," Chien Po said delicately, flipping over the cards. "Take the pile, Yao."

"You suck at this game," Ling snorted. Yao turned an interesting shade of puce.

"I do _not."_

"You do to, you've already taken two piles and we haven't gotten past the first round."

"I'll give _you_ two piles - two piles of _fists!"_

"_Please,_ as if you came out on top last time."

"You wanna _go,_ chicken boy?"

Mulan and Chien Po pulled the two men apart resignedly, a chair falling to the ground as cards scattered everywhere.

"Honestly, it's only been two days - "

"I think we need to go over our chants again - "

"Fa Mulan?" The cool voice of an Academy messenger broke into the scuffle. Ling and Yao froze, Mulan letting go of the former's arms to face the young boy. His cheeks were flushed from running, yet he kept his posture straight and voice calm.

Mulan often pitied the messengers - the Academy building was huge and not modern at all, a long line of Headmasters refusing to update the old Chinese structure with telephones or an intercom system. Because of the need for communication, the Academy used a system of messengers. Running from one end of the building to the other took about seven minutes, and that was discounting the usual crowd that blocked the way. That, coupled with the sometimes-lengthy messages that they had to memorize after just one hearing, made the messenger's job most arduous. In recompense, these boys were rewarded with favorable prospects when they applied to the Academy to serve as trainees later on in their lives. There had been no girl messengers in the history of the Academy, something that left Mulan unsurprised.

She forced her thoughts back to the messenger in front of her. "Yes, what do you have to tell me?"

"Captain Li Shang requires your presence in his office."

Mulan blinked in confusion. _What could he possibly need? We'd already discussed the Chi Fu issue this morning._ "I... yes, of course. Thank you." The messenger bowed and trotted away, shoulders drooping slightly now that his job was complete.

"The Captain?" Chien Po looked as puzzled as she felt. "Was there some piece of the issue that you overlooked this morning?"

"I don't think so..." she muttered, recalling the conversation.

"You'd better not keep him waiting," Ling said, shrugging. "He'll explain when you get there."

Mulan agreed and said a quick goodbye, gathering her hair into a quick topknot as she jogged off. She arrived at the office in three minutes and knocked softly, waiting for the firm "Enter" before twisting the knob and swinging the door open.

"You wanted to see me, Captain?"

Li Shang looked up from his papers. "At ease." Mulan relaxed, widening her stance and gripping her hands together behind her back. "It's about your essay."

_Oh._ Every trainee was required to write and submit an essay during final year that detailed what profession he (or she) desired to enter after the Academy. The most popular answer was, of course, entering the military. A few trainees opted towards teaching at the Academy, and an even smaller group decided to return home, having completed Academy training simply to uphold family tradition and honor. Mulan had gone down the generic path, following her plan to enter the military as a private in the Beijing army region. As far as she knew, trainees did not specifically discuss their essays with their supervising officers, so why Shang had called her in was still a mystery.

"Was there something wrong with the composition, sir?"

"No," he said shortly, brow furrowing. "But Chi Fu has, quite predictably, taken offense to it."

Mulan bit back a scowl. "Does he consider me unworthy to serve in the military due to my sex?"

The corner of his mouth lifted slightly at her acerbic tone, though it straightened so quickly that she almost believed she'd imagined it. "In summary, yes. There is no law that forbids it, but... I'm sure you've heard of the, ah, unique selection process?" His soldier's demeanor forbade it, but Mulan was sure that he would be grimacing if he could. "The talent portion of the interview?"

She had heard the news two years ago, of course, and almost thrown her belongings across the room when her small radio had broadcast it. A 30 second interview, followed by 2.5 minute question and answer, followed by a 2 minute _talent show. _Were they trying to _mock_ women? What did singing or dancing or any "artistic ability" have to do with gaining a spot in the military? There were rumors that physical appearance was judged too - the 1.6 meter height requirement was no secret, and a pretty face opened almost any door these days. One only had to look at the Liberation Army's 60-year anniversary parade - and the women's militia display - to see evidence of that. Pink uniforms, pink go-go boots, women who hadn't even been part of the army but had still been chosen to represent it because of their good looks. Mulan felt the familiar outrage bubble in her chest.

"You know I don't agree with Chi Fu," Shang said uncomfortably, snapping her attention back to him. "But the law is the law, and these restrictions coupled with his disapproval will make it harder for you to enter service. I called you in so I could warn you, as well as to gauge how willing you are to take on these challenges." He eyed her with careful neutrality. "Are you still willing to enter service?"

Mulan straightened, shifting so her feet were together with her hands pressed to her sides in formal stance. "I'll do whatever it takes, sir."

He was silent for a few moments, expression giving nothing away. Then he nodded, pulling a sheet of paper from the top of a pile and handing it to her. "This was his memo."

She stepped forward to take it, her fingers accidentally jarring against his. They both jumped back from the contact, Mulan quickly focusing on the characters in front of her to avoid his gaze. She skimmed it quickly, phrases such as "unworthy to hold even a private's rank" and "dishonor to the People's Liberation Army" jumping out at her. The Councilman had signed off with a barbed, "I will be opposing her recruitment every step of the way - there are too many women in the Army already, and this unsatisfactory creature will only diminish the prestige of our country." She took deep breaths and willed herself not to lose it in front of her superior.

"So not only am I a woman, I am an unsatisfactory woman," Mulan bit out, striving to keep her voice level. "I apologize for my shortcomings, Captain."

"Don't be ridiculous," Shang said, tone just as sharp. "If you are willing to serve, then there is no reason why you should not. You're capable, talented, and determined. Let me handle Chi Fu."

The chances of receiving a compliment from Li Shang were like the chances of catching Fa Mulan in a dress; that is, slim to none. She bowed her head silently and placed the memo back on his desk. "Is that all, sir?"

He stood up and placed a hand on her shoulder, the weight warm and reassuring. "Don't worry, Mulan. It will all work out." His thumb glanced her collarbone before he removed his hand, motioning for her to exit.

Startled at both the usage of her name and the unexpected contact, she inclined her head again and walked out, posture stiff and exemplary. Once the door shut behind her, she slumped against the wall and buried her face in her hands.

_Does not the same blood run in my veins? Does not the same patriotism make my heart pound fast and strong? Does not the same desire to serve my country fuel my every waking moment? I cannot be turned away from the army simply because I am a woman. I cannot. _

_I will not._


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you for the reviews, particularly the constructive criticism! Thanks to _psychotropics_ especially for bringing up great points - I hope you find satisfaction in this chapter.**

**There's swearing. It _is_ a modern day fic, and this _is_ a mostly male-oriented area. Also, come on: can you honestly tell me that 18-24 year olds generally don't swear?**

**Point is, if you're offended, this is a good place to bow out.**

* * *

><p>Mulan made sure to wake up at least ten minutes before the general alarm rang, sliding her door open and slipping into her place before anyone else even got out of their beds when the annoying blare sounded. Even Chi Fu didn't beat her to the hallway, something he noted with a bitter sniff and icy glare. Ling smirked at the adviser's expression, and even Shang gave her a barely discernible look of amusement. Her facial muscles immediately moved to grin back, but she reined them in just in time.<p>

_Shit. I have to remember we're not children anymore._

Once upon a time in a land far, far away, the Li family and the Fa family had been allied noble bloodlines, the friendship dating back to the Northern Wei dynasty when Mulan's ancestor saved Shang's from death on the battlefield. The two families had continued their friendship ever since, bolstered by a tendency to produce only boys for both sides. Mulan was the first girl to be born to either family in the last twenty generations, and expectations for a marriage between her and one of the Li boys had encouraged their mothers to set them up for frequent playdates as children. Unfortunately, Shang and Mulan had always gotten along better as friends, and Shang's cousins were all the wrong age, already married, or simply unsuitable. The disappointment of both pairs of parents made the atmosphere awkward at times, but Shang and Mulan had always been comfortable around each other.

Everything changed when she took an interest in martial arts. The two children took this as a sign to deepen their friendship further, but it had only divided them as time passed. Mulan was first and foremost a woman, and a woman simply could not afford to take interest in such a masculine hobby. Practicing together became socially unacceptable after they reached puberty; Mulan had fought to continue training and Shang had left home to attend a high-class military school. They'd kept in touch as the years passed, but now she was here, at the Academy, where he was a high-ranking officer and she his subordinate.

It had been difficult for her to obey him in the beginning, pride welling up in her throat and threatening to choke her. She had managed to control it since, but the hyper-awareness of what had been, as well as what had happened to the relationship, had made both of them jumpy. Sometimes she objectively questioned herself about the cause of her nervousness - was she attracted to Shang, or was it genuine awkwardness? So far she'd been able to assure herself that it was the latter, although the former had always been a shapeless, unacknowledged theory in the back of her mind. She also wondered if Shang was having the same battle.

No one at the Academy knew of their childhood relations. That was an unspoken agreement between them, that no one would find out. It would lead to complications, with cynics like Chi Fu openly speculating about favoritism and how Mulan had been accepted into the Academy; Shang could also be kicked out for supposedly showing this blatant favoritism, so it was a closely-guarded secret. It became harder to keep inside whenever they were alone, however - they'd both slipped several times and mentioned past events, eyes widening as they caught the mistake. It was an uneasy secret, but one necessary to keep.

Mulan's mind snapped back to the present as Shang ordered everyone out for their usual jog. Chien Po waited patiently for her to join him so they could walk to the track together, something they habitually did so Ling and Yao could be loud and annoying without them getting dragged into it. She smiled as she joined him, cool air puffing against her face as they stepped out.

Her relationship with the three men was much less complicated: the first day of classes, Ling had attempted to hit on her (as he did with every woman), Yao had sneered at both her and Ling, and Chien Po had intervened regularly to keep the tension at a minimum. Over time, when Mulan had proved that she wasn't just a pretty face, she'd been absorbed into their group as a fourth friend to expand the trio. She was glad they'd found her - without them, she would have been extremely lonely.

"Chien Po," Mulan whined, tugging at her short hair, "I need to employ your bitching buddy skills."

He gave her a good-natured smile. "Okay, what's wrong?"

"I don't have a cultural whatever performance thing to do for the special women's interview to join the army. It's not even _necessary."_

Chien Po made a sympathetic sound. "I heard about that. Are you still going to apply?"

"Of course." The thought of leaving hadn't even crossed her mind. "I just... I don't know what to do. I was terrible at anything even remotely feminine, like pouring tea or staying silent. I can't do any cultural, pretty things. I can't dance or sing or do gymnastics or anything."

"Didn't you have a matchmaker ritual thing when you were sixteen? Our town did, but I don't know if that was just because our town was really rural..."

Mulan winced. "I literally failed that. I spilled tea, tripped her, set a cricket loose, and set her on fire. She threw me out."

She remembered that day quite vividly: the scandalized neighbors, the screams of the matchmaker, and the shame that tugged at her shoulders until she felt like she could no longer walk. She'd collapsed underneath the magnolia tree in her backyard, crying bitterly and wondering why she couldn't just pursue a career in the martial arts. Her father had found her a few minutes later, but she had been too ashamed to even look at him. He'd left, and only a few minutes later, she'd felt another person sit down next to her.

"It's not important." Shang's seventeen year old voice had been awkward, deep. "It's just a ceremony, Mulan, it doesn't even mean anything - "

"Yes it does," she'd managed to say through her hiccuping sobs. "I'm a _girl,_ and nothing's going to change that. I can't do anything but keep house and raise children. I'm not _allowed_ to."

"Don't be stupid," he'd told her, patting her back as comfortingly as a boy his age could. "You'll get to do what you love. Your father supports you, and you have talent. Who knows, you might even get into the Academy. Don't pay attention to ignorant people like the matchmaker. You're better than that, you know."

Looking back on it now, Mulan admitted that it had been a pretty decent attempt for such an unemotional person as Shang. It'd certainly helped in that moment as well. She grinned, not sure if she felt bitter or amused, and gave Chien Po a shrug. "I'm glad I didn't try harder. I wasn't cut out for that life. I like my current one much, much better."

* * *

><p><em>Dearest daughter,<em>

_I hope that training is going well. There have been no negative reports concerning your skills, but we have been receiving quite a few demerit notices. Should I be worried?_

_How is Shang? I know you two cannot communicate freely, but if you could manage to send him my regards... His parents tell me that he is perfectly fine, and that he writes about you occasionally._

_I love you, Mulan. Your mother sends her love as well. She has been feeling slightly ill as of late, but her stubbornness refuses to allow me to schedule a doctor's appointment. We're both sure that she will be fine in no time. Don't worry, and focus on success. You'll get there one day, flower._

_Father_

__Father,

The Academy is fine; as good as we expected and more. I'm receiving demerits from an incredibly sexist official, but I'll get through it. You know I will. Don't worry about this issue.

Shang says to tell you hello. Well, he said, "Give him my warmest greetings," but you know what that means when it's translated from Shang-speak. His formal style has gotten worse, what with the amount of time he spends here. I hope his parents are in good health as well?

Give Mother a tight hug and a kiss from me, and tell her to get better quickly. Old Chinese medicine won't help her as well as prescription medications will - you will try to persuade her to go to the doctor's, won't you?

I love you.

Mulan

* * *

><p>Shang happened to be next to her in the cafeteria line the following night; his brow furrowed slightly when he saw her. "Given any thought as to what you'll do for auditions?"<p>

She sighed, reaching for the salad tongs at the side of the buffet. "Yes, but I can't think of anything. You, um, you know how badly I did with the matchmaker."

Shang cast a quick look around them to make sure no one was listening, then scoffed quietly. "She's an old bat. There has to be something."

She grinned slightly as Shang took the tongs from her. "Well, even if there is, I don't have time to get lessons or such. I'm going to have to work with what..." She trailed off as an idea hit her. "I... wait, Shang, I - "

"What's going on down there?" Chi Fu's nasally voice came from behind them, giving a split-second warning before his bony hand grabbed at Mulan. "Holding up the line, you insolent - "

"That's my fault, _sir,"_ Shang said authoritatively, putting some bite into the last word. "I was just having a word with her about her running times."

"Unsatisfactory, are they?" Chi Fu sneered, but his hand withdrew. Mulan's body, having tensed instinctively at his grasping, felt unnaturally stiff. Chi Fun gave both of them a suspicious glance, eyes narrow. "Captain, follow me. You and I have some reports to read over."

Shang gave Mulan a stern look as he followed Chi Fu, looking for all the world to be reprimanding, but his eyes flickered to the direction of his office. Mulan nodded imperceptibly; she'd be there, much later when Chi Fu wasn't sniffing around. She had some explaining to do, and the bubble of satisfaction in her chest demanded to be shared.

_I'm going to ace that interview._


End file.
